


与生俱来

by ceilin



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilin/pseuds/ceilin
Summary: 计划通Loki与生俱来的能力是与Thor为敌并以此为乐。





	与生俱来

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝皮基，发情期，详细那啥描写，以及揣崽暗示。

——我热衷于你，更热衷于与你为敌。

 

　　试问有还有什么事情能够比制造混乱让诡计之神更加志得意满的呢？  
　　答案是：当然有！  
　　给Thor制造接二连三的混乱，使其成为这混乱的最大受害者，这能让诡计之神因中庭停产了他最爱的口味的布丁而败坏的心情瞬间上升十个百分点——如果那些小小的混乱能让Thor出一点洋相那简直能让他的心情立刻从阴郁转变为愉悦。  
　　当然依照惯例来讲，雷霆之神对他家弟弟的几乎无底线的纵容的这个惯例，他几乎不费吹灰之力就可以洋洋自得、沾沾自喜于他的小小伎俩产生的奇妙效果，并且不用为此承担什么严重后果——  
　　当然，除了在床上。  
　  
　　  
　　那是在Thor处理了一个领土之内的小小问题之后，卸下他的战甲之前。

　　阔步迈入大殿的Thor盔甲上遍布着干涸的血迹以及胶着于上的尘沙，一头金发交缠混乱，碧蓝眼眸中带着骄傲张狂的意气风发。金宫里的每一个酒杯都斟满佳酿待人品尝，每一个案板都放上了奇珍异果，美味佳肴。如若仔细辨别此起彼伏的欢呼声，你会分辨出每一位神祗都发自内心地为他们的大王子骄傲。  
　　除了Loki，阿斯加德的小王子的声音并没有夹杂其中。

　　Thor举着酒杯，环顾大殿，却始终没有找到他的弟弟。  
　　这并不是一件常事，尽管每一次他的弟弟都非常抗拒出席于这种毫无意义的宴会，他认为那充斥着显而易见的愚蠢和俗不可耐。但是，他仍然从未缺席哪怕一次为Thor庆祝的每一场盛会，他总是能在其中如鱼得水，游刃有余，制造各种有意思的小场面，为Thor的庆祝添上难以忘怀的一笔。  
　　Thor早已对Loki的口是心非习以为常。  
　　但是，这一次他的弟弟真的不在这里，Thor喝了大概有一个季度阿斯加德所能酿造的全部的那么多的美酒，并且走遍了大厅中的每一个角落之后，他有些失落地确定了这个事实。

　　“Sif，你见到Loki了吗？”Thor不得不向机敏过人的勇士Sif求助，Sif虽然总与Loki有那么一小点儿不和，但她正直勇敢，并且密切注意着Loki的动向。  
　　“我以为，即使是为了他的小把戏能够博人眼球他也舍不得缺席这种场合？”Sif女士面对着喝了太多酒而暴露自己毫无节制的阿斯加德大王子并不那么客气。  
　　“oh，Sif你就不能友善地提起Loki哪怕一次么？“醉了酒的大王子得到了否定的答案后，小声嘟囔，转身离开了大殿，向西而去。

　　阿斯加德最阴冷的地方在其版图西部，那是Loki的惯常居所，他通常会在那宛如迷宫的建筑里练习他的魔法或者阅读他稀奇古怪的各种书籍。  
　　喜好阳光又害怕炎热，掌控冰霜魔法又畏惧寒冷。  
　　他的弟弟绝对是冰霜巨人里最为娇贵的品种——Thor是无意间得知他弟弟的小秘密的，这甚至稍稍改变了一点点他对冰霜巨人的成见，他甚至想要为年少时的胡话而道歉。他正努力地了解冰霜巨人的相关知识。但是，关于冰霜巨人的知识过于庞杂（谁知道那么贫瘠的土地上会有那么多复杂的仪式要举行？谁知道那些看起来明明都差不多的蓝色巨人要分那么多族系？），Thor总是被过于冗长枯燥的开头打败，以至于事实上在知道了Loki的真实身份那么久之后，他对冰霜巨人仍然知之甚少。  
　　但是他现在就后悔了。

　　当他火急火燎毫无礼貌可言地一把推开了Loki房间的大门之后，预想中的讥讽并没有披头盖脸地砸来。他抬头定睛，对上的是Loki充盈水汽的绿眼睛。  
　　他正靠坐在窗边，手上拿着一本厚厚的书籍，板着面孔，视线锁定在入侵者的身上，慢条斯理地吐露并不那么可爱的问候:”英勇的雷霆之神这一次有把他的威名响彻于战场上的每一位敌人耳边么？”  
　　与惯常步步紧逼的质问不同，Loki这一次过于友好的询问伴随着他一步一步的远离。  
　　这令Thor被美酒完全浸泡的脑子本能地产生了困惑，因此他的身体首先做出了反应。  
　　他几乎是一瞬间就到达了Loki面前，刚想张口的Thor被来自身后小小的压抑在喉咙里的一声呜咽打断。  
　　然后眼前的一切都变了。

　　如果，奥丁在上，如果Thor愿意把他对Mjolnir的宠爱分一点到关于冰霜巨人的介绍上，他一定就能立刻分辨出他的弟弟到底发生了什么。非常遗憾，他没有，自然而然，他现在一头雾水。  
　　他的弟弟靠在床上，往常规规矩矩地收拢在脑后的黑发如今毫无章法地在脸颊边交错黏着，一双绿眼睛收藏了阿斯加德整个秋天的露水，明亮得过分，湿润得可怜。  
　　但是显然那不是最湿的地方。  
　　Thor的脑子向他传达了这个讯息，他甚至都还没有搞清楚“最湿的地方在哪里”这个问题，他的身体就不受支配地向前跨了一大步。  
　　这显然就是错误开始的地方了。  
　　Thor突然被一种过于甜腻的气味包裹住了，那气味使他喝下的所有美酒在身体里沸腾，那气味牢牢抓住了他的嗅觉，蛊惑了他的视线。Loki房间内里本来就缺乏光线，然而Thor的脑子告诉他，由大门闯入的光线也过于耀眼，必须得以驱逐。  
　　如果此时Thor能翻看有关于冰霜巨人的介绍，他一定就明白这是来自于配偶的要求——处于发情期的冰霜巨人需要一个完美的巢穴进行交配，繁衍后代。这是最原初的诉求，除了最原始的交配行为以外，没有任何魔法可以控制，没有任何药物可以以缓解。此刻的冰霜巨人，会屈服于欲望，会心甘情愿受伴侣支配，尽力完成伴侣的一切要求，无论那些要求是否荒唐至极。  
　　当Thor完成了对光明的进一步驱逐，站立于Loki面前时，他的理智也完成了对自我的放逐。  
　　现在，Loki的房间仿佛一个温暖安全的巢穴，足够昏暗，足够隐蔽。  
　　这代表了无论他们做些什么，都不会为任何人所知。  
　　冰霜巨人的其中一个族系，他们之中的某一部分存在着非常特殊的发情期。在那时他们的生殖腔内部的腺体会分泌一些液体，借由发情高热的身体蒸发，形成一种气味，用以放大拥有支配权的一方的某些欲望或情感。

　　例如暴虐，例如贪婪，例如掌控的欲望。

　　“Oh，my Loki.”Thor用他弟弟的名字表达了对眼前美丽情色的赞叹，他的视线在Loki身上反复巡逻，却始终没有发动入侵——直到Loki阿萨神族的外表开始溃散，被冰霜巨人蓝色的皮肤取代，他的手终于抚摸上那些繁复的纹路，仿佛摩挲着他最爱的Mjolnir。不过那仍然是不同的，他不仅将对Mjolnir的全部宠爱转移到了眼前喘息不止的蓝皮小怪物上，更把他对带战俘全部的残酷也转移到了后者身上。  


　　“Loki，你还记得我是怎么对待那些不听话的俘虏吗？”  


　　Loki完全没有办法回答他，他忙于处理身体各处接二连三的背叛起义。他能言善辩的舌笨拙地藏匿在口腔里，只能参与无助呻吟的构成；他洞察人心的眼委屈地躲在眼睑后，只能参与雾气水汽的积蓄，他坚持不懈地企图镇压身体的背叛，却终究徒劳无功。 

　　指望一个毫无经验的蓝皮小怪物击败本能？ 

　　无异于痴人说梦！ 

　　故而任凭Loki怎样温柔轻和或者残忍暴戾地对待自己的性器官，他身体中流窜的情热根本无法疏解。这使他眼中饱蘸情欲的泪水脱离管制，重重地滚落在皮肤之上，进而蜿蜒出一道水痕，生发刺痛与麻痒。

　　蓝皮小怪物的忽视激起了Thor心中的暴虐，他将陡升的怒火融进一个微笑之中，如果Loki理智尚存，他一定会记得这个微笑出现在什么场合。  


　　通常是，Thor打算大杀四方的时候。

　　“Loki，现在，看着我。”Thor按住了Lok的手，再一次露出了一个全然由暴虐构筑的微笑。他找到那个最湿的地方了，狡猾的小怪物用双腿和性器做掩护，把它藏在被褥之下。这也导致了由它分泌的粘腻液体无处可去，只能淤积于一处，形成一个非常引人注目的水洼，反射着房间里少得可怜的光线。蓝皮小怪物徒劳地向后挪动着躯体，伴随着沉重沙哑的喘息。

　　Thor为此再次发出惊叹，将视线转移到Loki的脸上，冰霜巨人面部恰到好处的精美纹路打乱了泪水下滑的预定轨迹，他听见蓝皮小怪物不无绝望地语带讥讽道：“现在……现在你看清楚了？这就是我……缺席伟大的、英勇的Thor庆功宴会的原因。”  


　　因为他是一个糟糕的的蓝皮小怪物，冒牌的阿斯加德人，并且还陷入了恶心的生理状态。  


　　这个理由足够充分了。  


　　“Loki你需要我吗？”Thor突然发问，并且将手指从分泌着粘腻液体的地方抽出，转而放到蓝皮小怪物躯体的上半部分，笑容隐匿到眼睛里，狂骄停驻在嘴角上。  


　　“不，”蓝皮小怪物闭上了眼睛，吐出了过分灼烫的叹息，哽咽到“我渴望你。”

　　“I GOT IT.”

　　Loki听见了Thor的回答，他睁开眼睛，目睹了Thor对他的乳尖施虐的全过程。他完全感受不到疼痛，他只清晰地感知到了躯体对上位者的沉迷、沦陷，以及心悦诚服。  


　　紧接着是两具躯体的贴合，不留缝隙的贴合。  


　　确切地来说，是Loki滚烫地皮肤贴合着Thor冰冷的银色盔甲，贴合着Thor从战场上带回来的厮杀的痕迹，那些斑驳血迹，那些粗粝砂石——衍生出了过多的疼痛与刺激，兴奋与战栗。  
　　他仰望的目光对上了Thor下垂的视线，他看到了潜藏于其中的对杀戮的渴望。  
　　他的生殖腔在未经任何实质刺激的情况下，擅自打开了。  
　　渴望着它的第一位造访者。

　　它的第一位造访者Thor意气风发，正贪婪地索取着更多的控制权，他的盔甲并未完全脱下，衣物剥离的程度仅仅只是刚好够操他的蓝皮小怪物而已。  
　　因此，当他直立上半身时，仿佛仍在战场上睥睨众生。  
　　但此处并非兵刃相交的战场，亦无拼死搏杀的众生。  
　　但此刻Loki的躯体就是他的战场，Loki便是他的众生  
　　他此时此刻，所向披靡的对象。

　　故而一切都是如此的顺理成章。Thor的性器带着十足的诚意探访了Loki的生殖腔，完全没有受到任何阻碍。那里滚烫柔软，汁液丰沛，抽搐收缩，毫不吝啬地完整反馈了后者的煎熬苦楚、亟待满足。他稍稍退出了一些，想要减少一些点燃神经末梢的快感，却引发了身下蓝皮小怪物带着哭腔的叫喊——他的盔甲压迫到了小巨人尺寸可观的勃起物，上面黏着的尖锐的多晶体随着他的移动无情地碾过柱体最为敏感的地方，造成短暂尖锐的疼痛。  
　　Loki叫喊途中突然僵硬的躯体以及生殖腔里奔涌的洪流告诉了Thor他的弟弟正在经历什么。  
　　疼痛之后的致命快感。  
　　绝望与希望叠加的迷幻。  
　　而他却决定再次残忍地剥夺这种希望。  
　　“No，Loki，now，it‘s my turn.”

　　……

　　总之小王子度过了一个凄惨无比又万分满足的发情期。  
　　并且达成了他的最终目的。  
　　诡计之神最擅长的东西永远只深埋于明显事实之下，面对阿斯加德注定的君王，Thor Odinson，他名义上的兄长，他从来克制不住他的贪得无厌，这导致他甚至可以为了稳妥地达成一场和Thor的美妙性爱而暂且地、彻底地违背自己的原则。  
　　过程可以缺少美感，缺少戏剧性，甚至稍稍偏离他预设的轨道——这是他的失误，他的确没有预料到正直的阿斯加德大王子竟然会有如此多的暴虐，如此多的贪婪。虽然这些都是他非常欣赏的品质，但是他绝对不想再来一次了。

　　毫无疑问，Loki热衷于Thor，并热衷于与之为敌，这由他后天培养却能自如运用的能力，仿佛与生俱来。他理所应当地怀疑着Thor对他是个冰霜巨人的事实的接受程度，无疑他得到了一个非常满意的答案。  
　　真是谢天谢地。

　　但是，尽管Loki的小小恶作剧并不会招致Thor真正的愤怒，但是我们已经提到过了，他不费吹灰之力就可以洋洋自得、沾沾自喜于他的小小伎俩产生的奇妙效果，并且不用为此承担什么严重后果——  
　　除了在床上。

 

　　 Loki不得不承担的后果，是一个起初他不以为意后来发现实则非常严重的后果。  
　　那个后果的严重性首先是从他的魔法失效开始体现的。  
　　阿斯加德淳朴善良的人民并不明白他们的大王子带着小王子消失了一段时间意味着什么，不过他们会知道的。  
　　可能几个月之后，又可能几年之后——谁知道需要多久呢？


End file.
